In the End
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Everything will come back and haunt Duncan and Gwen in the end...  Courtney's thoughts and feelings on the plane after Greece. -Songfic-


**In the End**

_**This town's too small  
When you run around like you do  
Taking things  
That just don't belong to you**_

I sat, leaning against the window of the plane, staring out at the starry sky. Outside was so bright whilst inside was all dark and gloomy. And it's because of that weirdo goth girl, Gwen. She's turned into Sierra, taking things that don't belong to her, but, now, Duncan does belong to her.

I don't exist in their world. They can go play happy families together because I don't want to. Not anymore, anyway. I always used to think that Duncan and I were meant to be, but he obviously thought otherwise. He'd rather that goth girl than me.

What the two of them didn't realize was, the plane wasn't as big as they thought. They never thought they'd get caught out in their little game, but they did. Tyler caught them out! And, you know what, I'm glad he did. It may have ripped me to shreds inside, but it worth it to be free from that cheating boyfriend.

_**Picture yourself inside a room now  
Imagine the freedom that you'll lose  
Well, baby, it all comes back to haunt you  
In the end**_

One of the things Gwen doesn't understand is that she's now lost all her freedom. Duncan had robbed her of being an individual, but that serves her right. It's like she's locked in a room. No freedom.

She may think she's got away with it. She may think that stealing my boyfriend was okay, but it wasn't. She believes in Karma, which means it's all going to haunt her in the end. Every bad thing she's done will come back and haunt her.

_**And baby, it hurts the most  
When you don't have a friend  
And you don't know who you can trust  
And now you're stuck  
On the wrong side of the fence  
Baby, it all comes back to haunt you  
In the end**_

The best part is, she doesn't have any friends left on the plane. Maybe Cody and Duncan, but that's it. Everyone else is on my side. Everyone else who is left in the competition thinks that those two were in the wrong, and they were. It's got to hurt her to not have any real friends left. She had no one to trust, but it serves her right. After what she did, she doesn't deserve to have anyone left on her side.

There is always two sides to every story, the right and the wrong. She's on the wrong side. She's on the side of the fence where the angry dog is, she's going to get ripped to pieces by that dog because she chose the wrong side.

She may think she's got away with it. She may think that stealing my boyfriend was okay, but it wasn't. She believes in Karma, which means it's all going to haunt her in the end. Every bad thing she's done will come back and haunt her.

_**I know you're scared  
Somebody will find you out  
But you're not okay  
You know what you're all about**_

The two cheaters never thought they'd get caught out in the act. But, they were scared someone would find out their little secret and they had every right to be scared. If I get my way, they will not have a whole bone left in their bodies.

They may think that's it's all okay, no one really cares. They're thinking the wrong thing. Everyone cares and as soon as I get my chance, they are both so out of the competition. I will enjoy watching them fall from the plane, hopefully without a parachute. __

Picture yourself inside a room now  
Imagine the freedom that you'll lose  
Well, baby, it all comes back to haunt you  
In the end

One of the things Gwen doesn't understand is that she's now lost all her freedom. Duncan had robbed her of being an individual, but that serves her right. It's like she's locked in a room. No freedom.

She may think she's got away with it. She may think that stealing my boyfriend was okay, but it wasn't. She believes in Karma, which means it's all going to haunt her in the end. Every bad thing she's done will come back and haunt her.

_**And baby, it hurts the most  
When you don't have a friend  
And you don't know who you can trust  
And now you're stuck  
On the wrong side of the fence  
Baby, it all comes back to haunt you  
In the end**_

The best part is, she doesn't have any friends left on the plane. Maybe Cody and Duncan, but that's it. Everyone else is on my side. Everyone else who is left in the competition thinks that those two were in the wrong, and they were. It's got to hurt her to not have any real friends left. She had no one to trust, but it serves her right. After what she did, she doesn't deserve to have anyone left on her side.

There is always two sides to every story, the right and the wrong. She's on the wrong side. She's on the side of the fence where the angry dog is, she's going to get ripped to pieces by that dog because she chose the wrong side.

She may think she's got away with it. She may think that stealing my boyfriend was okay, but it wasn't. She believes in Karma, which means it's all going to haunt her in the end. Every bad thing she's done will come back and haunt her.__

You cry all alone  
Nobody will see you through  
You made your choice  
There's nothing that you can do

Gwen can sit and sulk all she likes, she knows what she did was wrong. I'm the one who's left crying because of all this, I'm the one who got hurt, in the end. Now, she's sitting in first class, all alone. No one wants to sit by her, and Sierra won't let Cody anywhere near her. It's as if she's got some contagious disease that no one wants to catch.

She made her choice. Her choice was to kiss Duncan, when she could have pushed him away. She could have not kissed him, and it might have all been alright. But, NO, she had to kiss him. _She had to my boyfriend! _There's nothing she can do now, it's all been done.

_**'Cause, baby, it all comes back to haunt you  
In the end  
And baby, it hurts the most  
When you don't have a friend  
And you don't know who you can trust**_

She may think she's got away with it. She may think that stealing my boyfriend was okay, but it wasn't. She believes in Karma, which means it's all going to haunt her in the end. Every bad thing she's done will come back and haunt her.

The best part is, she doesn't have any friends left on the plane. Maybe Cody and Duncan, but that's it. Everyone else is on my side. Everyone else who is left in the competition thinks that those two were in the wrong, and they were. It's got to hurt her to not have any real friends left. She had no one to trust, but it serves her right. After what she did, she doesn't deserve to have anyone left on her side.

_**And now you're stuck  
On the wrong side of the fence  
Baby, it all comes back to haunt you  
It all comes back to haunt you  
It all comes back to haunt you  
In the end**_

There is always two sides to every story, the right and the wrong. She's on the wrong side. She's on the side of the fence where the angry dog is, she's going to get ripped to pieces by that dog because she chose the wrong side.

She may think she's got away with it. She may think that stealing my boyfriend was okay, but it wasn't. She believes in Karma, which means it's all going to haunt her in the end. Every bad thing she's done will come back and haunt her.

In the end, Gwen and Duncan will get what's coming to them. Everything they've done will come baxck to haunt them in the end...

* * *

A/N: Phew! I just write that all in one go in about half-hour! Wow! That's a lot of writing for me ;)

In The End by Nick Jonas and The Administration

Good song, listen to it x)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
